New Moon Wolf
by mistertito
Summary: This is just an idea that I had in my head that I wanted to get out. In all of the MWPP stories I have read, Lily and Remus always decide not to become animagi. My story says otherwise. Oh, and please review.


New Moon Wolf  
  
Hello all. This is just an idea that I had in my head that I wanted to get out. In all of the MWPP stories I have read, Lily and Remus always decide not to become animagi. My story says otherwise.   
mistertito  
  
"Sirius! Don't spill it! It's highly corrosive!" he said as a small portion of the liquid dropped to the floor, and immediately ate a hole through the carpet and some of the stone lying beneath.   
"I'm trying Remus, but some people, Peter, keep bumping into me," he hissed back, glaring at Peter who cringed and muttered an apology.   
"Don't worry about it Peter," James reassured the small boy quietly. "It's just a little crowded under my invisibility cloak tonight."  
"I still don't see why we have to go all the way out to the Forbidden Forest to do this," muttered an annoyed Lily.   
"We already told you, we need space in case we change into something big," Remus voice said from somewhere a few feet ahead of her.   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They all fell into silence as they passed through the entrance hall, across the lawn, and down into the Forbidden Forest. There was silence for a moment until an invisibility cloak was drawn aside, unveiling the five people who had been concealed inside.   
James Potter began walking, his messy black hair darker than the night around them. He was tall and sturdy looking, his face impassive as he strolled casually along, moonlight reflecting off his glasses.   
Lily Evans followed him, her red hair like fire in the dark, moonlight hitting it and illuminating all around. She walked with self-confidence, but worry was evident on her face, and her lips were pressed tightly together in a thin line.   
Behind her came Peter Pettigrew. He was slightly hunched over, shivering. One could see his eyes darting furtively to the sides constantly, looking for any signs of danger. He was slightly pudgy, and his pace was pointed almost rat-like. He looked ready to bolt at the first hint of danger.   
Next came Sirius Black, his long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. His face was pulled into a look of consternation as he tried to keep from spilling a large flask of liquid with an indescribable color. He paid no heed to where he was going and merely followed whatever verbal instructions the others gave him when he wandered off course.   
Last came Remus Lupin. It was because of him that they were out here. Because of his condition. He stood to gain or lose the most from this escapade, and was wracked with worry, although his face betrayed not a fleeting glimpse of it. Over the years he had become adept at masking his emotions, though at the moment he was hard-pressed to do so.   
Remus' friends were putting themselves in danger just so they could be with him at the time when he most needed them, and yet could be nowhere near them. The full moon. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Once a month, he became a vicious monster that would eat any of his friends in a heartbeat. He was unable to control it. So now they were here, in the center of the Forbidden Forest, with danger encompassing them all.   
They came to a halt in a small clearing. James opened his arms wide and called a greeting in a language none of the others knew. The native tongue of the centaurs who lived in this forest. Around them the foliage parted as creatures galloped into the clearing. Creatures half horse, half human. Three of them slowly cantered up to them, while the others formed a circle around the clearing.   
"Greetings humans," spoke the first centaur. "I am Fuhrung, leader of the centaurs who reside in this forest." The group of friends were all gazing around in amazement at the centaurs, James appearing to be the only one not affected so.   
"Greetings centaurs," James replied in the same fashion. "I am James Potter, and these are my friends who reside with me in Hogwarts castle." Each group waited while the two watched each other.   
A silent understanding formed between the two, and they both smiled, ending the formalities. "How have you been James Potter?"  
"As well as can be expected, thank you. And yourself?"  
"The same." He paused. "So you are all here to become animagi."  
"Yes. This is Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin," he introduced each in turn. When Remus was introduced, the centaurs recoiled slightly, and the smile disappeared from Fuhrung's kindly face.   
"You are a werewolf, are you not, Remus Lupin?" Fuhrung asked, though he already knew what the answer to be.  
Remus nodded reluctantly. "Yes, will that complicate things?" he asked quietly.   
Fuhrung's smile returned. "No, if anything, it will make the transformation easier for you, as you have already had prior experience in that area.  
"Now, as you all know, it normally takes many weeks or months for a wizard to become an animagus after they have taken the potion. What most of you do not know is that young centaur have the ability to increase the speed of magical processes. Things that would normally take decades, could take place in less than an hour with their help.  
"Young Firenze here," he indicated the smaller centaur to his left, "is a mere twenty-five years old, a child by our standards. He will help you. The other centaurs and I will keep harmful things away until you are done. Good luck."   
"Thank you, Fuhrung, for your help," James said, as he turned and galloped into the surrounding trees, all but Firenze following.   
"Let us begin." Firenze was now speaking. "All you have to do is drink the potion, and then concentrate on transforming. Do not think of a particular animal, as the transformation chooses itself."   
"I'll go first." James stepped forward, taking the flask from Sirius. He brought it to his lips, tilted his head back, and swallowed a mouthful of the liquid. He handed the flask back to Sirius, stepped into the middle of the clearing, and closed his eyes in concentration.   
The others watched with baited breath, as nothing happened, until they noticed that Firenze was beginning to glow. They were surprised to see a white light begin to radiate from him, yet illuminate nothing. The light seemed to grow, until it was almost blinding. They looked on, awestruck, as a sudden burst of light and power was sent into James, while he seemed to simply absorb it.   
His face contorted in pain, James began to change. First he merely began to grow. Then he fell forwards on his hands, as his rear legs would no longer support him by themselves. Short brown hair grew all over his body as his hands and feet changed into hooves. Antlers grew from his head, as his face pushed out. His bones and organs rearranged, and it was done. Standing before them, in the center of the clearing, was a stag. Standing before them, was James Potter, an illegal animagus.   
He changed back and ran over to his friends, a huge smile plastered on his face. The others congratulated him and patted him on the back as he thanked Firenze profusely, who smiled.   
The others went through the process in turn, Sirius changing into a large shaggy black dog, Lily into a red tailed hawk, the red matching the color of her hair, and Peter a rat, which raised good natured laughs from his friends, until at last, it was Remus' turn.   
He took the proffered flask, and drank the potion. He then did as the others had, and stepped into the middle of the clearing. The process began again. When it was over, Remus stood on all fours in the middle of the clearing. There was no mistaking what he had changed into. Before them all, a large grey werewolf stood. His muscles rippled with power as he moved, and his yellow eyes glowed with a fire of their own.   
Remus suddenly changed back. He was shaking, as he sank to the ground, sobs of horror threatening to overcome him. The others merely stood stock still, dumbfounded, as Firenze walked forwards towards Remus. He reached down, picked Remus up, and stood him on his feet.   
Remus slowly looked up, horror still evident on his face. Firenze spoke, quietly so the others would not hear, "Do not let it trouble you. Any werewolf that becomes an animagus will transform into a werewolf."  
"Then I wouldn't have wanted to be an animagus at all. Once a month is enough time to be tortured, why make it more?"   
"When you transform using your animagus power, you are in control not the wolf. Remember that."  
"I don't want this. If you knew, then why?"  
"It is written in the stars. That is why we are helping any of you." Firenze looked up suddenly, as if hearing something none of the others could. "I must go now. Farewell Remus Lupin."  
Remus started to open his mouth, but Firenze was gone.   
  
Hey people, that's it. Very short, bad ending, and horrible dialogue, but that's it. I really hate writing dialogue. Descriptions are fun, but I suck at dialogue. This might be referred to in a story I might, notice the word 'might', write some other time. Well anyway, please review.   
mistertito 


End file.
